Looney Tunes meets Godzilla
by laze jovanov
Summary: A series of short comedic stories involving Looney Tunes character meeting the Toho monsters!


**Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and Godzilla**

Elmer Fudd, one of Bug's most iconic adversaries, is currently in the forest with his rifle, hunting for his favorite prey, rabbits!

"Shhh... be very very quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. hahahhaha." Elmer said before resuming his hunt.

It wasn't long before he eventually spots his prey resting beside a tree. Bugs Bunny himself is resting against a tree, relaxing and enjoying the beautiful sunny day, but suddenly he felt something hard and metallic touch his mouth. Opening his eyes, Bugs is met with none other than Elmer Fudd, who has his rifle pointed directly at his mouth and is grinning evilly.

"Now I got you! You mean old screwy wascally wabbit!"

However, Bugs calmly and casually moves the rifle away from his face and pulls out a carrot and begins eating it.

"Oh, doc. How can you be so blind?" Bugs asks him, as if Elmer is doing something illegal.

"What?" Elmer asks in confusion.

"It's not rabbit season!" Bugs says.

"It's not?"

"No! Today is kaiju season!" Bugs then points at a nearby sign which has the word 'rabbit' crossed with a line and the word 'kaiju' written above it (suspiciously, the word 'kaiju' and the line itself were the same color. Almost as if someone had intentionally crossed rabbit and written kaiju...)

"Oh! Okay! But were do I find a kaiju?" Elmer asked, oblivious at Bugs is actually doing.

Instead of telling him, however, Bugs simply points behind Elmer. Turning around, Elmer is suddenly met with a site unlike any he had seen before: Slowly looking up, Elmer jaw drops to the ground as he gazes up at the 50 meter tall King of the Monsters: Godzilla! (who has been apparently standing behind him all this time).

Godzilla glares and angrily growls down at Elmer as the maple leaf-shaped dorsal spines on his back begin glowing with a bright blue color.

As if it were made of malleable rubber, Elmer's gun literally goes limp.

Bugs Bunny casually puts on a pair of sunglasses as Godzilla FIRES HIS HEAT RAY DOWN AT ELMER FUDD!

After finishing his attack Godzilla huffs and walks away (making the ground shake with each step). Elmer was nothing more than a small pile of ashes on the ground with only his eyes intact (in a comedic, cartoony fashion, of course) as they blinked twice.

"Ain't I stinker?" Bugs asks and turns to Godzilla. "And ain't HE a wrecker?"

* * *

**Wile E. Coyote, The Road Runner and Anguirus**

In the middle of the desert road, the hungry and relentless Wile E. Coyote is chasing his arch nemesis (and ultimate prey), the Road Runner bird! Even with all his past failed attempts to capture and eat the speedy bird (which comedically backfired on him) Wile E. has never given up on his pursuit to make the Road Runner into his lunch!

As he was chasing the Road Runner, the two unknowingly (and uncaringly) enter a very large cave that's located in the middle of the desert. However, as soon as they entered it, the Road Runner quickly zips out of it, while Wile E. continues to go deeper into the cave, unaware that his quarry is no longer inside.

After going deep enough, Wile E. could no longer see as the light of the Sun has been diminished completely. He is now in complete darkness, still running.

Suddenly, Wile E. BUMPS into something. After getting up, Wile E. assumes that it was simply a large rock... but this quickly changes when he hears a VERY deep and loud growl coming from somewhere inside the cave.

Lighting a match, Wile E. Coyote meets the source of growl... and it's RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! The coyote's ears flatten against his head out of the sheer shock of what he is seeing - standing right in front of him is the Ferocious Dinosaur, Anguirus!

Anguirus glares and angrily growls at the Wile E. Coyote (baring his sharp teeth) for disturbing his peaceful slumber by bumping into him.

Wile E. nervously grins, and Anguirus blows out the match.

Outside the cave, the Road Runner is still waiting. And its not long before Anguirus's loud roar is heard outside... followed by Wile E. Coyote running out of the cave out of sheer fear!

However, Anguirus's hand quickly emerges from the cave and GRABS the fleeing coyote before he could get away, and pulls him back inside. Afterwards, loud noises of smashing and violence are heard before they all cease.

After the loud violent noises stopped, Wile E. Coyote (looking like a flattened furry pancake) slowly crawls out of the cave, and pulls a sign that says 'Why me?'.

"_Beep - Beep!"_

The Road Runner mocks him and quickly runs off.

* * *

**Daffy Duck, Poky Pig and Rodan**

The anthropomorphic pig, Porky, is currently in the wilderness woods, where he sat up camp and is prepared for a relaxing vacation. But unfortunately for him, he is being watched by the mischievous duck, known as Daffy Duck.

Daffy pulls a box and opens it, revealing a pterosaur costume.

Porky, meanwhile, is sitting on his chair and relaxing with his eyes closed. But that is soon broken when he hears a strange sound and wakes up, only to discover a pterosaur (that is actually Daffy in disguise) right in front of him.

"Oh m-m-m-my gosh!" Porky exclaimed. "It's a r-r-r-real life pterosaur! I b-b-b-better catch it!"

He then took a spare rope from his tent and cautiously began approaching the 'pterosaur'. Then, Porky POUNCES and chaos ensues! But after the chaos is over, it was Porky who was tied up by the pterosaur!

"Hey! Y-y-y-y-you can't to this to me!" Poky exclaimed as he struggles to get free from the ropes.

At this point, Daffy reveals himself as he removes the costume.

"Feeling all 'tied up' there, chump?" Daffy mocked.

"Y-y-y-y-_you_!" Porky angrily exclaimed as he finally got free and untied himself.

"There, there, buddy." Daffy mockingly comforts him. "Here, I'll give some free eggs."

And true to his word, Daffy does give Porky eggs... my smashing them in his face!

"Whoo-Whoo!"

Daffy quickly runs off. Now even more angered, Porky grabs the shotgun from his tent and proceeds to give chase to the screwy duck!

Porky chases Daffy up a steep mountain, firing at him and missing consonantly! Eventually, the two enter a large cave, where Porky corners Daffy against a 'wall'.

"Now I got you! You s-s-screwy duck!" Porky mercilessly pointed his gun at Daffy.

But before he could pull the trigger, both he and Daffy heard a low growl coming from above them.

Slowly looking up, both Daffy and Porky realize that the 'wall' that was in front of them was no wall, at all. It was Rodan's leg, and the Sky Monster himself was standing in front of them, looking at them with hungry eyes!

"Oh, another p-p-p-pterosaur tick, huh?" Porky asked, now thinking that this is another prank like before to scare him off. "W-well I'm not falling for it, again!"

Porky now points at Rodan with his gun and fires... only to have absolutely no effect on the giant pterosaur, as he begins glaring at the pig. Slightly unnerved, Porky walks up to him and touches his leg, and realizes that HE'S REAL!

"Hehehhe, I'm sorry for shooting you, g-g-g-good sir." Porky, now extremely fearful, hides his gun behind him and slowly begins to walk away from the now angry Rodan.

Rodan, on the other hand, ties a napkin around his neck and pulls a knife and a fork.

Porky gulps... before quickly exiting the cave with incredible speed and leaving behind a dust figure of himself!

"Hahahahaha! What a maroon!" Daffy begins laughing at this, "What a-" but he too ceases when he notices Rodan salting him with salt and then pepper, intending to make the duck his next meal!

"He he... Umm, toodaloo~..." Daffy waves at him before he too exits the cave with incredible speed!

Both Porky and Daffy emerge from the cave and begin running down the steep mountain, just as Rodan BURSTS from the cave, opens his wings and takes to the sky!

Both Porky and Daffy quickly get inside Poky's car and start it working!

Porky and Daffy begin driving off as Rodan begins chasing them from above!

* * *

**Marvin the Martian and King Ghidorah**

Marvin is in his base, on Mars, planning his next attack on Earth. But that soon stopped when his sensors picked up an unknown object heading directly his way.

"Oh goodie! I just know it's a U.D.O - an utterly _destroyable_ object!" Marvin happily said to himself as he uses his telescope to look for the 'UDO'. "I shall take a look at this lovely, most-likely-to-be-disintegrated bit of space flotsam-" Unfortunately, though, he is instead met with glaring eye on the other side, startling him!

Backing away from the telescope, Marvin realizes that the eye belongs to one of the heads of the terrifying, monstrous, planet killing, three-headed _King Ghidorah_!

The golden, three-headed dragon lands in front of Marvin (_completely_ dwarfing him in size, making him look like a tiny bug) and lets out his bell-like roar!

Marvin looks up at the 100 meter tall beast in shock and disbelief, but then quickly puts on a brave and fearless look. "You do not scare me, you three-headed, Earth-dragon-looking abomination!" With that, he pulls his disintegration gun and shoots at King Ghidorah!

Unfortunately though, the ray had little-to-no effect on the King of Terror, not even leaving a scratch. Ghidorah's three heads look at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter at Marvin's pitiful attempt to defeat him!

Gulping in fear, Martin again tries to act though and fearless. "Oh yeah?!" Marvin challenges him, throwing his gun away and whistling for his trusted martian dog. K-9.

Instantly, K-9 appears before him!

"K-9, dispose of that three-headed monstrosity!" Marvin points up at King Ghidorah, who looks down and his three heads grin evilly at K-9, with malicious looks in their eyes.

The martian dog immediately turns from green to ghost white out sheer fear, and before anyone could blink, zips away, leaving behind a dust figure of himself, which also zips away!

Marvin sighs in annoyance and puts up his fists at King Ghidorah, attempting to fight him with his bare hands. "Let's what _you_ can do! Put 'em up!".

More than happy to oblige, Marvin is suddenly struck by a Gravity Beam, courtesy of the middle head. After that, Marvin is the one who disintegrates into ash, with only his helmet intact (in comedic, cartoony fashion).

...

With no other being to stand in his way, King Ghidorah proceeds to go on a destructive rampage through Mars! However, he suddenly stops when his three heads spot an arrow-shaped space sign pointing at a neighboring blue planet. The sign itself wrote 'Planet Earth that way. Destroy as much as you like! No one can challenge you!'

Interested, the three heads quickly agree with each other and flap their enormous wings, leaving Mars and proceeding to head to Earth.

Unknown to Ghidorah, Marvin comes out of hiding, reveling that he was the one who made that space sign in hopes of leaving Mars alone.

"Now with that monstrosity out of the way, I can finally relax and watch it destroy the Earth!" He said to himself proudly. "It's not like there are other giant monsters on that planet, right?"

(so very, _very _wrong, Martin...)

But just as his troubles seemed to be over... Gigan suddenly lands on Mars and lets out a screech, before beginning his own destructive rampage!

Instead of saying anything, the shocked and horrified Marvin simply lifts a signs that says 'Not again!'

* * *

**Baragon suddenly bursts through the classic Looney Tunes logo!**

**"That's all for now, folks!" Baragon said waving his paw.**

* * *

**This will continue with some more short, comedic stories in the future!**


End file.
